Moonless Sky of Fiora
by TrueRavenKing
Summary: As the Winter War draws to a close Sosuke Aizen loses to his emotions and sacrifices the thing that started it all to get rid of Ichigo Kurosaki once and for all. Now trapped in a new world Ichigo will keep on living his life to the fullest and with the Mages of Fairy Tail who knows what's in store for the young Substitute? Pairing: IchigoxSmall Harem! No Godlike Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey how's going everybody I'm FrostyNugget coming at you with The Offical Re-Write of my first crossover story! So I'm happy to say the wait is over! I hope you enjoy this version just as much if not more than the previous! Hmm not much else I can say so on with the show!**

 *****I DON'T OWN BLEACH OR FAIRY TAIL OR THEIR CHARACTERS*****

"Yo!" Talking

'Yo!' Thinking

" **Yo!" Old Man Zangetsu/Inner Voice**

' **Yo!' Old Man Zangetsu/Inner Voice Thinking**

" _ **Yo!" Hichigo/Beasts/Demons**_

' _ **Yo' Hichigo/Beasts/Demons Thinking**_

 _ **Getsuga Tensho: Attacks/Spells**_

 **Chapter 1: Infinite World Gate**

All around the once rocky mountain side now lay in waste as a battle between to titans of great power was drawing to a close. The Substitute Shinigami known as Ichigo Kurosaki stood having just activated the ability that finally put an end to the Winter War.

Grey gauze like wrapping covering mostly everything from his torso to more than half of his face as well as his right arm, while his other arm exposed it had dark inky like markings covering it and trailing up is arm in a serpent like pattern. His hair having been consumed by his power growing past his waist and changing from its usual bright orange into a darker pitch black. Not only did his hair take on a new color but so did his eyes gone were the warm amber gems that greeted his friends and loved ones with now piercing red hardened and locked onto the man that cause all of this.

Soskue Aizen. Or what use to be Aizen.

Gone was the former Shinigami and king of Hueco Mundo. Now stood a monster of self-creation coated in white with three sets of wings sprouting from his back each with what appeared to mouth like appendages jutting out from the center of each wing. His face blacked and demonic like as the former face of Aizen sat at either side if his face split open to reveal his new form. On his torso were holes similar to that of hollows excluding the opening closest to his neck this one was slightly different for in the center were his but to the shape of a cross and at the center embedded in him was the gem that created this monster.

The Hogyoku.

"It's time I ended this." Said the substitute as streams of dark energy seeped out of the young man as if he himself was consumed by darkness.

"What is this form you've chosen to take? Why can't I feel any spiritual pressure from you?" Aizen asked as the battle had raged on he lost himself more and more to his emotions and the power of the Hogyoku. 'Everything up until now had been going according to plan even the creation and development of this boy! So why?! Why do I feel such dread just looking at him in this form?!' He thought as he continued staring at the substitute.

This sense of dread caused another chain reaction in Aizen. Anger. His rage climbing the more he looked at his black cloaked opponent. "This form means nothing." He said quietly but loud enough for the substitute. "How is this possible?! Everything was supposed to end with the death of the Soul King! Even with you and the Gotei 13! Even those failed arrancers was taken into consideration!"

"It doesn't matter this will all end with this attack. The _**Saigo no Getsuga Tensho**_." He said as the black energy flowed to his right hand taking the form of a blade.

Aizen could hear the conviction in the substitutes voice and new something big was about to happen. 'Damnit! This can't be happening! Why do I feel such dread creeping throughout my body?!' Aizen thought as he watched the energy form into a blade. 'I CAN'T BE DEFEATED! THE GOTEI 13 BROUGHT TO ITS KNEES AND THIS ONE BLASTED HUMAN BOY HAS RUINED EVERYTHING!' Aizen screamed in his mind he knew that if was to survive he would need to make a sacrifice. One that could take several decades' possible centuries to create once again.

"I'm sorry Ichigo Kurosaki but if I am to accomplice my goal than I'm left with no choice." Aizen said as Ichigo watch him raise hand up to the Hogyoku only for his eyes to widen a pulse of energy flowed out more powerful than anything Aizen had thrown at him. "It's a small sacrifice and given the weakened state of the Gotei 13 I can easily recreate it. Though I have to remove a certain pest." Aizen spoke as his demonic face began to twist into a grin.

Ichigo not knowing was to come felt himself paralyzed. 'What the hell? I can't move! What's he doing?!' Ichigo was knocked out of his mental state of panic when he heard the voice of his first mentor Kisuke Urahara rip through the air like explosion of a cannon.

"ICHIGO GET OUT OF THERE!" but is was beyond the point of no return Ichigo watched a circle of light appear underneath him glowing the same ominous purple as the energy from the Hogyoku. Lining the edge of the circle were runes unreadable to him and an intricate design developed in the circle as an infinite symbol appeared within the center of the circle.

"With this I can remove from this plane of existence and I will be free to try again. Even if they could obtain the power to open this gate. It's cost them and should they be able to live with sacrifice they could spend all of eternity and never find you lost of among the infinite number of worlds beyond this gate. I cast you out Ichigo Kurosaki!" Aizen said causing Ichigo's eyes to widen exponentially as Aizen threw the Hogyoku into the circle Ichigo following the small orb.

*tink*

" _ **Mugen Sekai-mon."**_ Aizen announced.

It connected and scattered. It was silent for several seconds before the circle began to glow brighter and brighter purple light consume the substitute as glowing chains shot from the ground restraining the substitute. "What the hell is this I can't break free?! WHAT IS THIS AIZEN?!" He shouted to the man in front of him as he was slowly pulled into ground as he looked to Aizen for an answer but he only received a cold smile.

"This is farewell Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen said simply as he turned to leave only to be stopped in his tracks at the sight of Kisuke. "Kisuke Urahara" was all he said as he noticed the serious look on Kisuke as the blonde man looked at Aizen. Following his line of sight Aizen looked at his body as it began to disintegrate.

"W-WHA-WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!" Aizen screamed in panic as he felt his body began to dissolve his wings glowing as they disappeared before his very eyes. Kisuke watched for a second more before rushing past Aizen to the circle that was consume Ichigo. "Ichigo! Fight it! I'll try to disengage the Gate!" he said as was about to start but in a flash he drew his blade and blocked Aizen's attack.

"I won't let this happen I need to be rid of the boy for my plan to be successful!" Aizen raged as he clashed blades with Kisuke. As the two fought Aizen's body continued to disintegrate and Ichigo continued to struggle against the gate. Even with the power of the _**Saigo no Getsuga Tensho**_ he couldn't break free. Now up to the neck Ichigo watched as Kisuke pushed Aizen back.

Ichigo struggled to break free but it wasted effort as he was fully consumed by the portal while Urahara watched in horror as his apprentice, his friend's son, his friend! Was swallowed by the Gate Kisuke knew of the _**Mugen Sekai-mon**_ and had researched it in his time with the Gotei 13 but deemed it useless given the sacrifice need to open it and for what to be lost in a dimensional gape and become trapped in one of the infinite worlds that this gape connected too.

Kisuke held his emotions back like he had done many times before after losing a comrade. He mentally decided to begin working on a way to find Ichigo and bring him back but the odds were minuscule. He turned back to the man that had caused it all. "It's over Aizen." Kisuke declared as he watched Aizen disappear. "You were such a fool. It didn't matter if you had pulled all of your energy out of the Hogyoku it's still connected to you." Kisuke explained to the downed form of Aizen as his legs had already gone in the fluttering light.

"But this shouldn't be happening I sacrificed the Hogyoku to survive! So why?! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" he yelled as his torso dissolved in the glowing light. He looked up to Kisuke as Urahara crouched down with cold calculated eyes.

"The reason this is happening is because while you absorbed the power from the Hogyoku your body need the Hogyoku to stabilize that power. So in other words the Hogyoku controlled the flow of energy within you but once you sacrificed it you threw away the only thing keeping that power from consuming you. So now without it your body has reverted back to the state it was before you merged with the Hogyoku and the power your retained is causing your very soul to collapse in on itself. Your foolish need for survival caused you to throw away the only thing keeping you alive." He said as Aizen's face looked at him dumbfounded by this knowledge.

"Damn you Kisuke. DAMN YOU KISUKE! DAMN YOU ALL!" Aizen screamed out his rage, sorrow, and despair as he finally ceased to exist.

Leaving the blonde Shinigami alone as he stared at the spot Ichigo stood. He knew that Aizen was right it could be an eternity looking for Ichigo within the Infinite World Gate but that sure as hell isn't gone stop himself from trying. He turned and walked to meet with everyone to deliver the news as a lone tear rolled down his cheek before wiping it away.

 _ ***Within the Dimensional Gap***_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a scream ripped through the air as Ichigo rocketed into the abyss.

He was flowing through different time flows accelerating time, slowing it, stopping it, moving normally, and even flowing backwards Ichigo not having unleashed _**Mugetsu**_ was forced out of the _**Saigo no Getsuga Tensho**_ but now only in his tattered hakama raced through infinite space and time bathed in pitch black reiatsu _**.**_

"DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAMNIT, DAMNIT!" he cursed as he felt as if his body was being torn apart. He had been traveling like this for what seem like years what was moment's ago Kisuke and Ichigo it was moments ago but to Ichigo it felt even longer the more he rocketed through the gap for all he knew seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years, decades, or maybe even centuries could have gone by. Ichigo 's of time lost to him even with the memory still fresh in his mind he could sense how time changed around him as he passed the opening to more and more worlds

'Zangetsu! Please I need your help old man! ZANGETSU!' he called out to the zanpaktuo but received no answer. He inwardly cursed not knowing what to do but just as hope began to fade as he continued to make contact with his Inner World a light began to shine ahead of him as he grew closer and closer the light consumed him causing him to lose consciousness.

 _ ***Forests Outside of Magnolia***_

On the path leading to town we find a few travelers making their way towards. The first being a young teenage boy with spikey rose pink haired boy wearing a black vest lined with a gold trim with a baggy pair of white pants with a pair of black sandals on his feet the last notable thing would be a scarf made of dragon scales wrapped around his neck. Next to him stood a young blonde girl around the same age as him she wore a white sleeveless blouse with blue trim and blue cross forming in the front this accompanied with a matching blue skirt that was held up by a brown belt that also held a small pouch of magic keys along with a long black whip and on her feet she wore black leather high heeled boots. Now the last of the trio sat upon the head of the rose haired boy this traveler was a small blue cat with a small green pack on its back. Having traveled from Hargeon town and out running the Fiora armed forces they neared their destination the guild hall of one of the most famous guilds in Fiora Fairy Tail.

As they neared the town the excitement in the blonde was overflowing "I'm so excited I'm really gonna join Fairy Tail!" she exclaimed with stars in her eyes before a small voice spoke out "I don't think we should ever give Luigi candy Natsu she's way to hyper as is." Spoke the small cat causing the boy to snicker.

"It's LUCY you little fur ball!" she shouted. The rose haired boy spoke "Come on Happy that might liven up the guild even more!" he spoke with a snicker.

Before Lucy could say something they heard an explosion coming from above looking up their eyes all widened seeing a black pulse of energy rocket across the sky as the normally blue sky turned black as night. Never before as this happened all across the land people looked to the sky as it turned black. Some stood still in fear while others panicked.

Then in that instant the black receded to a single point above the trio before a circle of light appear glowing an ominous purple. Lining the edge of the circle were runes in an ancient language and an intricate design developed in the circle as an infinite symbol appeared within the center of the circle.

Lucy having hid behind Natsu with Happy "W-w-what's going on Natsu?" she asked clear fear on her face.

Natsu having taken a defensive stance spoke "I don't know but I don't like the looks of that Magic circle."

As if on que the circle pulsed before the center shattered like glass and a ball of black energy rocket out and struck the earth sending out a large tremor that shook the forest. The circle above reformed before fading away. Happy crawling onto Natsu shoulder spoke up "What do you think that was Natsu?" he spoke spooked but curious.

Natsu having followed the blackball of energy picked up a scent before speaking "I don't know but I'm gonna find out!" he said running in the direction with Happy taking to the air to keep up. Lucy stood there "Wait?! You're going towards the flaming black ball that fell from the sky?!"

Natsu turned to her with a questioning look "Well yeah it might be some other worldly monster come to kill everyone!" he spoke excitedly but that only freaked the blonde haired girl more before he continued "That or it's nothing and we can check it out to make sure no one got hurt."

As he said that Lucy shook the fear because he was right she steeled her nerve before she nodded and they ran in the direction of the crash site. They neared the site they could see the destruction the impact cause.

"Damn whatever it is really did a number on the place!" Lucy spoke as she followed Natsu.

Natsu sniffing the air followed the scent "I know this is some grade A destruction!" he said with a grin getting excited about possibly fighting a monster. They saw a break in the trees and soon found the impact site evidence being the massive crater with a black ball of energy in the center. Happy landing on Natsu's head spoke "Natsu what's that weird black fire?" he asked curious Natsu shook his head before speaking "That's not fire buddy it feels to dark to be fire but it doesn't feel malicious." He said walking towards it with Lucy hesitantly following behind.

As they neared the energy began to dissipate and as it did Natsu saw the shape of an orange haired man he gasped "Holy Shit!"

He ran over to the man Lucy surprised by Natsu's actions also took noticed of the man before following Natsu's lead. Natsu slide to a stop next to the man before kneeling down and speaking "Hey buddy you alright?! Come on say something!" he gently turned the man over as Lucy caught up taking in the sight of the man's state she gasped before cupping her hands over her mouth.

Upon closer inspection they could see some black in the man's orange haired he was also was fairly young probably around their age but he was dress only in a pair of tattered hakama. What they noticed though was his physical state he was covered in scars, cuts, bruises, his left arm looked to be burned badly, and what really caught their eye was a faded circular scar in the center of his chest. Natsu pressed his ear to the man's chest and heard a faint heart beat before he sprung up.

"He's still alive! Come on we have to get him some help fast." He said gently pulling the man onto his back to carry him as he did Lucy took notice of another faded circular scar on his back that aligned with the one on his chest.

Lucy help lift him onto Natsu's back spoke "What the hell happened to this guy?" she asked as Natsu stood up balancing the young man on his back so not to drop him.

"I don't know but the guy needs help fast. Happy fly ahead and tell gramps to get a hold of Porlyusica we're gonna need her!" he said taking the situation seriously as did Happy as he spoke

"Aye Sir!" Happy nodded before taking to the skies towards the guild. Natsu spoke up "Come on Lucy let's go!" he said running off as Lucy followed behind.

 _ ***Fairy Tail Guild Hall***_

A few minutes after leaving Happy made it Makarov had already set everything up with help from Fairy's former S-Class Wizard and current favorite bar maiden Mirajane "Master I think everything's ready. Have you contact ?" spoke the young bar maiden as she finished preparing the supplies for the minor injuries of the man Natsu was bringing in. She was a young woman with snow white hair with her bangs tied upward in small ponytail like fashion and had dazzling blue eyes. She was dressed in red ankle length dress with pink ribbon accents as well as pair of matching red high heels. As she asked a short elderly man dressed in a blue and orange jester like outfit stepped into the infirmary he was none other than Makarov Dreyer 3rd master of the Fairy Tail Guild. He strolled into the center of the room nodding.

"Yes Mira I've already sent Happy she should be here in a few minutes." He spoke as the sound of the doors of the guild opening with force alerted them to the young dragon slayers arrival.

"I guess we'll have to wait." Makarov spoke just as Natsu walked in with the patient and young blonde girl following close behind panting heavily clearly worn out.

Mira got a glimpse of the orange haired young man before speaking "Natsu lay him down here." she directed him to the bed they had set up.

Natsu nodded and walked over to the bed and with Mira's help gently laid the man on the bed. Makarov walked over to the bed as Natsu sat in a chair next to a very winded Lucy.

Makarov looked at the man Mira spoke "What happened to him?" she said as she began to clean and disinfect the more minor injuries. Makarov nodded before turning back to Natsu to speak "Natsu Do you know?" he asked?

Natsu having caught his breath spoke "I don't know Gramps one minute I'm bringing Lucy here to join the guild and the next the whole sky goes black then this weird magic circle appeared in the sky and this guy comes flying out of it. It shook the whole forest!"

Makarov went into thought as he pondered these events "Hmm we can worry about details later at the moment we should be thankful at the fact that he survived the impact. We can question him once he wakes up."

As Makarov spoke he looked to the door was greeted by the sight of the new comer an elderly woman with bright pink hair tied back into a bun. She wore a red cloak that had a tall collar that seem to have bone-like spikes coming out. She walked in and placed down her bag on the nearby table.

"Hello Ms. Porlyusica you're here sooner than expected." Mira greeted the healer who replied immediately "I came as soon as I could I prefer not to stay too long." She spoke with a slight hint of annoyance.

She walked over to the bed to examine the young man she placed her bag on the nearby table before opening it and pulling a few jars and tools. She looked to those in the room before speaking "Mira you did a good job sterilizing his wounds but for now I need you all except for Makarov to leave the room for the moment." She finished before turning back to the wounded man. Mira lead Natsu and Lucy out of the room to let the healer work.

As she opened one of the jars Makarov stood next to her as she applied some gel like substance to her current patient's burnt arm this is when Makarov spoke "I take it you heard Natsu's story?" he asked as she finished apply the gel to the man's arm. She wiped her hands off with a clean cloth as she spoke "Yes I did and I can confirm this. Like Natsu said the skies turned black as night for an instant I was unable to see the circle this man came out of though it sounds similar to the event's that lead to me being here." she said as she check the rest of the boys injuries.

 _ ***Ichigo's Inner World***_

He lay motionless on the window of a random building surrounded by many others like it. As he laid there unconscious a set of footsteps echoed throughout the immediate area. A figure cloaked in black approached him.

" **Ichigo, you need to wake up."** The figure spoke in a calm even tone. Hearing the voice seemed to cause Ichigo to stir in his sleep.

"H-huh? What the hell happened?" he said struggling to his feet looking around the surroundings **.**

" **Come now Ichigo certainly you aren't that forgetful."** The figure spoke with slight amusement in his voice.

Ichigo turned to the voice "Zangetsu? What the hell happened to this place it looks nothing like I remember." He asked clearly confused.

" **The reason is because of the effects that come with using the** _**Saigo no Getsuga Tensho**_ **."**

Ichigo looked at his inner world it was no longer that small replica of Karakura Town he learned the _**Saigo no Getsuga Tensho**_ it was once again a massive city of skyscrapers but at the same time it was different. The building no longer had a bluish color to them now they stood tall spires of stone black with the windows holding the color of the light from the sky. Taking his eyes off the buildings he looked to the sky it was no longer bright blue like that of day but now it was a beautiful array of reds, orange, blues, and purples perfectly creating a permeant dusk that filled his Inner world with a shadowy glow.

" **Beautiful isn't it?"** this got Ichigo's attention.

"Yeah it is. But how is it… How are you still here Zangetsu I thought this would all disappear once I used the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho?"

" **As did I Ichigo but I guess we would have Aizen to thank for this. Had he not opened the** _ **Mugen Sekai-Mon**_ **the outcome that would have happened would have been what I told you. I know little about the Mugen Seki-Mon but I'm sorry Ichigo but you may never be able to return home."** he spoke with a solemn expression and as he predicted the skies above began to cloud.

"No... Damnit! I know that but there has to be away I need to protect everyone! I have to stop AIZEN!" as realization finally sunk in a hand shot out and struck him across the face.

" **Ichigo you need to calm down!"** Zangetsu spoke as he grabbed both of Ichigo's shoulders looking at him sternly. **"Ichigo I know it may be a lot to take in but I can at least help you calm your nerves Aizen ceased to exist as the gate closed."**

Taken back by Zangetsu's outburst he listened and breathed a sigh of relief. "But how are you sure?" he asked getting a slight deadpanned look **.**

" **Ichigo remember as you struggled to break free of the gate his body began to dissolve. You even understood the situation why are you only just now panicking?"** he asked his wielder.

Ichigo began to remember the event's that transpired although he at the time was only focused on breaking free from the gate he can remember that Aizen's body was glowing and every time he looked there seemed to be a different piece missing. As he thought he did understand his situation.

"Zangetsu you said I may never be able to return home right?" Ichigo asked hopeful for an answer he received a nodded followed by another solemn expression **.**

" **Yes Ichigo but you must know it requires a massive amount of power and those giving their power to open it would most likely parish as a result."** As he said that Ichigo looked down again he couldn't do that not even if it meant going home he wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing others sacrificed themselves to help him.

A lone tear slipped down his cheek "I guess I'll never see anyone I know again…?" he said dejectedly before wiping the tear away. **"Unfortunately not Ichigo but know you are not alone in this I will remain by you throughout your life."** Ichigo looked up to his zanpaktuo and nodded "Thank you Zangetsu."

" **Yeah King we'll always be here for you. After all I still need to take this body for myself."** The figure revealed himself to be Ichigo's bleached counterpart.

"Like hell I'm gonna let you run around doing what you want. And I'll be damned if I let you hurt anyone!" Ichigo said as his expression growing serious as he reached over his shoulder grabbing the massive clever like sword **.**

" **Enough you and I both know that none of us are in any condition to fight in our weakened state it took our combined power to use the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho stand down!"** Zangetsu said growing tired of his inner world roommate.

" _ **Relax I was only kidding besides things have changed greatly and you know it."**_ Hichigo spoke gaining a serious expression which freaked Ichigo out given he's never seen his hollow looking serious angry yes but never like this.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo finally voiced his question.

" _ **Maybe another time King for now your little nap is up."**_ This got a confused look from Ichigo.

" **Unfortunately he is right Ichigo it's time for you to go but first I must tell you while you didn't lose your power completely you have grown weaker as a result so try not to push your power to much. You may be past the danger zone but your power is currently unstable so for the time being I will be unreachable through mental connection but you can still preform Jinzen."** Ichigo gave a small nod of understanding until something came to mind.

"Wait! What about my body?!" he spoke hoping to get answers. **"Don't worry Ichigo as far as I can tell you have been taken care of in your comatose state."**

Ichigo breathed a small sigh of relief as he felt a tug at his consciousness "Alright thanks Zangetsu I guess I'll see you later." He said getting a small nod from his Zanpaktuo

" **Until next we meet Ichigo."** Spoke Zangetsu as Ichigo left his Inner World soon enough he felt a hand on his shoulder looking to his roommate.

" _ **So when we gonna tell him?"**_ spoke the hollow still holding the same serious expression.

" **Soon we should let him rest and recover just long enough to regain some of his strength."** He said getting a nod from the hollow.

 _ ***Fairy Tail Infirmary***_

Throughout the room the sound of light humming can be heard the humming having a very pleasing sound to it. The humming came from the woman who was tending to the current guest of Fairy Tail. She hummed a small melody as she cleaned his face she along with others of the guild took it upon themselves to take care of this young man she was the one take care of him today. While she turned away to ring the washcloth out. Mira having just filled the small wash bin with warm water again turned to the bed gasped as she dropped the bin.

"Master come quick!" she shouted out into the hallway before making her way over to the young man.

The cause of the small commotion was because the young man that had been in a coma for close to a month was now opening his eyes. Mirajane holding back her excitement stood near the bed watching as Ichigo's eyes opened for the first time in a while. With a grunt he tried sitting up before he could he feel small hands hold his back and chest helping him.

"Careful don't push yourself." He heard a sweet feminine voice before looking to the voice blinking the blurriness from his eyes looking at the girl as his vision focused he had to admit the woman was beautiful her flowing white hair, the small ponytail holding her bangs up, her complexion complimented by her hair, and her bright blue eyes all the while a small smile came to her face.

"…ere…m I?" He tried to speak but his voice came out raspy she reached over and grabbed a glass of water giving it to him. He downed the cup of water. "Where am I?" he asked her again but before she could answer someone else spoke up.

"You're in the Infirmary within our guild young man."

Both Ichigo and Mira looked to the doorway to see a small elderly man wearing a white coat with white fur lining the collar of the coat walking into the room. Ichigo looked around and back to the elderly man.

"I guess you guys have been looking after me?" he asked getting a smile from the guild master.

"Yes we've been watching over you for quite a while. Now to begin let me introduce myself I am Makarov Dreyer I am the Master of The Fairy Tail Guild and lovely young lady caressing you is Mirajane." He said introducing himself with a playful giggle which turned to laughter when Ichigo and Mira looked at each other and the way she held him. Mirajane jumped back with a bright blush bleeding into her cheeks while Ichigo not doing much better just blushed.

"Ehem. Master I don't believe jokes are very appropriate in the current atmosphere." Stated the white headed woman. The elderly man simply pouted.

"Geez Mira can't let an old man have just a single moment of fun can you? *Sigh* But you do have a point so where to begin? How's about we start with a name, where you're from, or how you got here?" Makarov said as he stepped forward.

"Alright. First, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki I'm a Substitute Shinigami. Where I come from might be a little hard to take in but I'm from a different world completely." He said looking at them but was interrupted by Makarov.

"I kind of thought that might be the case considering you seem to have broken through space and time itself appearing like that. That and given the way celestial magic works using beings from another dimension entirely such as yourself so it's not all that hard to believe." He said getting a nod from the other two present.

"Hmm I'm gonna need to learn more about this world. Now as for why I'm here I was in the middle of a war it was coming to a close when the leader of the other side opened a gate he called _**Mugen Sekai-Mon**_." again he was cut off by Makarov once again.

" _ **Mugen Sekai-Mon**_?! But how?! The cost and the power required to open that gate is so high only one has ever dared open it." He shouted startling those Mira while Ichigo looked at him.

"You know about it?" he asked getting grim nod from the Master. "Yes I know of that cursed gate not much but enough. Those said to pass beyond the gate are said to be forever lost in a sea doorways leading to billions upon trillions of worlds. Those said to open the gate are said to lose their lives by just attempting to gather the energy needed to open it. Energy so great in quantity that it is said to match three Etherion blasts." He said getting a look of absolute shock from the former S-Class wizard.

"T-t-that's insane and one person was able to do it by themselves?" Mira asked looking off to the side in thought before continuing "What kind of man could possibly be capable of harnessing such vast amounts of energy?" she asked but was answered by Ichigo.

"The kind that willingly let himself become a monster to achieve his goal." He said his trademark scowl forming on his face.

Mirajane had a concern look on her face "And you were fighting him? Is that why you were in such an injured state?" she asked curiously while the Makarov looked on just as curious. "Yes, because I was the only one strong enough to do it. By using a sacrificial technique." He said getting surprised looks from the two. "Before you get the wrong idea it's not a sacrifice that involves giving up a life. No this technique is call _**Saigo no Getsuga Tensho**_ it was meant to pull every last ounce of my reiatsu into one single strike and once it is unleashed I would lose my powers." Makarov approached him.

"To go so far as to give up your powers to stop this man and protect those precious to you such a noble thing to do. Does this mean you will begin to lose your power?" he asked genuinely curious.

"No my zanpaktuo told me one of the side-effects I'll experience from the dimensional gap would be that I'll lose a good portion of my power but not all of it." He said getting more questioning looks.

"Reiatsu, Zanpaktuo? I think it best if you gave a small explanation about your world and these abilities if it's ok with you?" Makarov asked getting a nodded as he told them about The World of the Live, The Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo. Along with that he told them about Reiatsu, Reiryoku, Zanpaktuos, Shinigami, Arrancers, and the lesser evolved Hollows. While he described hollows Makarov and Mirajane's thoughts went to the image of the large circular scar on his chest. Moving on he retold is story about how the war played out leading up until Aizen opened the gate even giving them slight relief to know that man was no longer a problem.

"I see that is quite the tale young man to experience all that in only a year's time and to be forced to give it all up to end that war." Makarov spoke with a solemn expression.

"I would like learn a little about this world given I'll probably gonna be here for a long time."

"That can all be learn in time Ichigo for now I think it best you we easy you into this world. First and for most I would like to ask a question. I would like to know if you'd be interested in joining Fairy Tail?" and like a bombshell Ichigo's eyes widened.

"I-I don't know you sure? I'm not really a Mage." He asked unsure.

"Yes I'm sure and while we cannot truly replace your friends and family we could do a pretty damn good job to make sure you're not alone in this world." Makarov spoke with the warmth and kindness a grandfather would to his children and grandchildren.

Ichigo looked at him touched by these words he closed his eyes thinking about it and smiled. "Thank you. I think I'll take you up on your offer Makarov or should I say Master?" he said with a chuckle as everyone excluding Makarov gave small chuckle as well. Makarov couldn't help but smile at having a new addition to the Fairy Tail.

"Well then my boy all I can say is welcome to the family!" Makarov spoke proudly welcoming his newest child to the family. "Now why don't we introduce you to the rest of Fairy Tail?!" he said with glee as Ichigo nodded but stopped when he noticed and blushed a bit.

"Um mind if I asked where are my clothes?" he said looking down at his bare slightly bandage covered chest and feeling that he only seem to have his underwear on. Mira blushed before answering.

"Well you see when you were brought in all you seem to have on was a pair of tattered black **hakama** I was able to repair them but that's about it. Thankfully I was able to find a suitable top so you wouldn't have to go bare chested as well as some decent footwear." She giggled a little as she walked over to a small medical cabinet where she brought out his **Hakama** and a red **Obi** but what surprised him was the dark red **Kosode** and the black **Shitagi** that was folded with it looking very similar to his uniform top only difference was the coloring what would be black was now a dark shade of red similar to the lining of his bankai's coat and the white under clothing was now a deep black perfectly matching his hakama as for his footwear the socks were a pair of **Tobi** socks the same shade of red as the **Kosode** while his sandals they looked very much like his sandals but they seem to be made out of dark leather with a slightly thicker sole.

"Thank you for fixing the rest of my stuff Mirajane." He said accepting the clothes getting a small blush and smile from Mira.

"My word it would seems our newest recruit is quite the charmer?" Makarov spoke with a mischievous grin.

"I'm nothing like that!" Ichigo yelled out as a blush made its way to his face clearly embarrassed. While Mira blushed more deeply and was about to say something before Makarov spoke again.

"Now I say we leave Ichigo to get dressed shall we? Although I'm sure if you need assistance Mira might be able to help you get into your clothes?" he said with a perverted giggle before it turned into roaring laughter at the deep blush and embarrassed looks from the two.

His teasing was short lived as a dark sinister presents washed over the room causing him to pale as he looked at the female mage that began to manifested a dark aura around herself.

"Master I would really appreciate you not making such jokes for the foreseeable future. Please?" Spoke Mira in a sinisterly sweet voice.

The look scared both the males in the room. In all his years Makarov has learned one thing when it came to women NEVER piss them off. Beginning to sweat bullets Makarov looked at an imaginary wrist watch.

"Well would you look at that! Happy Hour! Anyways welcome to Fairy Tail when you're ready Mira will happily give you your guild mark bye." He said rushing out of the room. Ichigo having been affected by Mira's smile was reminded of someone from his world. A certain black hair captain came to mind along with the sweet smile that seem to scare even Kenpachi. His breath caught in his throat as she looked at him causing him too comically and unconsciously pull up the covers that acted as a makeshift shield.

"Now, now no need to be afraid I won't bite. Now you should take a proper shower the sponge baths we have given you were fun but I'm sure you wouldn't mind taking care of your own hygiene from now on?" Mira questioned as she couldn't help but giggle as he gave her a questioning look before it clicked and blood poured into his cheeks.

"U-u-um. T-thank you. Yeah I think I can handle things from here." he said standing up tying the sheet around his waist. He took a step towards the door but his legs almost gave out and he soon felt a pair of hands gripped on his shoulder and chest.

"Careful you haven't moved in a couple weeks your body may be a little weak." spoke Mira with concern in her voice. Ichigo looked at her and nodded before slowly with her assistance took slow steps to the bathroom were she helped him over to the edge of the tub.

"Thank you I think I can handle things from here." He thanked her.

Mira smile while she walked out to grab his clothes she came back in setting Ichigo's clothes on the counter. She walked to the door but turned back to Ichigo one last time. "Alright I'll be right outside so holler if you need any help alright?" she spoke getting a nod from Ichigo which made her smile as she closed the door leaving Ichigo alone.

"*sigh* this sure is a massive lifestyle change." He said turning on the water and letting it get hot. He stood up his legs slightly shaking and walked to the counter grabbing hold of it for balance. He examined himself in the mirror noting that his hair was even longer but that's not what caught his attention it was the traces of black that had taken over the ends of his hair. Looking surprised he shrugged it off it was no big deal he looked to his face and also took note of the facial hair he had grown in his comatose like state looking to the sink he saw a disposable razor set down next to a toothbrush and toothpaste. He smiled and proceeded to clean himself up.

Outside of the bathroom. Mira walked over to the bed and began to change the sheets as he hummed as she placed the soled sheets in the bin of other dirty and used sheets "I hope he can adjust to life here and I really hope we can help him feel welcome here." Mira said as she replaced the coverings for the bed. She was alerted by the sound of the door opening and out came the freshly shaven and clean Substitute dressed in his new clothing examining himself.

"Wow Mirajane you sure these aren't new? I can't even tell they were ever damaged!" Ichigo said as he continued to examine his new threads.

"Oh I'm sure I did sew them up myself. Also please call me Mira everyone else does." She said smiling as she placed a hand her cheek hiding her bashfulness.

He chuckled before continuing "You think you can show me where you got the **Kosode** and **Shitagi** I'd like to pick up a few more sets if that's fine also some **Hamakas**?" he asked getting a small smile as she nodded accepting his show of approval over her choices of clothing.

"I'd be happy to show you around. It would be a hassle to have to wash and wear the same outfit over and over again on a daily basis." She mused getting a small chuckle from him. "Well it's time to introduced you to everyone and get you marked." Mirajane spoke as she proceeded to lead Ichigo out of the infirmary into the main guild hall.

Upon entering Ichigo went on alert as he pulled Mira down low startled she looked at Ichigo before noticing the table flying over them into doorframe shattering into several pieces. Looking forward Ichigo looked to hall and witnessed one of the more normal events of the Fairy Tail guild.

A Guild brawl.

"What the hell?! Should we stop this?" he asked Mira as they stood straight again.

"Well we would but this is kind of a normal thing." She giggled at his bewildered looked.

"You're kidding?" he asked looking at her in disbelief before turning to the brawl and back to see her just nodding with slight amusement on her face.

"Unfortunately no though now would be good time to stop it to introduce you to everyone." She said and as if on que a small pulse of magic energy washed over the guild getting everyone's attention which worked much to Ichigo's surprise he watched everyone freeze and look at Makarov.

"Now is this any way to make a good impression on our new guide mate you bunch of brats?!" he spoke scolding the entire guild.

Ichigo was just standing there with the same bewildered look before Mira lead him to the bar. Makarov having taken a seat on the bar had a small drunken blush on his cheeks.

"Well Ichigo what do you think?" he asked the young man who took a seat near the master.

"It's… Different." He said trying to find the right word what he's seen so far.

"So I take it Mira helped with your clothing issue?" Makarov spoke with a mischievous smirk making Ichigo blush and gain an annoyed expression. The master's fun was short lived as a spine chilling aura made him pale rapidly.

"Oh master do be so kind as to remember what I said in the other room." Mira spoke from behind the bar having gone to get Guild mark stamp but having come back just in time for Makarov's teasing.

"M-Mira? Of course I remember!" he said looking away taking a drink of his alcohol. As quickly as it came the aura disappeared as she looked to Ichigo causing him to jump a little

"So Ichigo what color would you like and where would you like your mark?"

Ichigo thought about it before coming to a decision pulling up his sleeve. "Light blue and on my forearm." He said as Mira smile taking the stamp and pressing it to Ichigo's fore arm just below the elbow. Pulling the stamp back Ichigo was greeted to the sight the guild mark. He looked to Mira, then Makarov, and finally the rest of the guild all smiled.

"Well it's Official. Listen up brats!" Makarov's voice got everyone's attention. "Ichigo can you stand up for a moment" Makarov asked and Ichigo stood. "I would like you all to know this young man as of today our newest member!" he spoke getting a round of cheers from everyone. "Go ahead and introduce yourself my boy." He said getting a nodded from Ichigo as he stepped forward.

"Hello everyone. My name Ichigo Kurosaki it's a pleasure to meet all of you I hope we can all get along." He spoke getting more cheers.

"Hmm strawberry huh? I wonder if you taste like one?" spoke a brunette woman sitting on a table surrounded by empty liquor barrels. Ichigo blushed heavily and sputtered from both the comment and the sheer amount of barrels he decided to ignore the comment and focus on the latter issue 'How the hell is she not dead?!' his reaction brought about a round of snigger and laughs. Ichigo being looking annoyed.

"It doesn't mean strawberry! It mean's, He who protects!" he shout clearly showing his annoyance. This only brought more laughter.

Cana simply walked up to him "Geez relax it was just a joke unless you're a girl I don't really see anyone naming there kid strawberry. I'm Cana" she said sticking her hand out Ichigo gave in and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you." He said but blushed as Cana leaned in closer to him.

"Can I help you?" he asked uncomfortable with how close she was.

"Hmm yup you're the looker." She said getting him to blush once again. Ichigo looked even more uncomfortable but was soon saved thanks to Mira.

"I think you're done drinking for today Cana." She said with a sweet smile on her face.

Ichigo just watched with a puzzled expression as he looked at Cana beginning to whine and beg with Mira. It brought a smile to his face as he chuckled. "I don't think it will be so bad here after all." He spoke taking his seat once again.

"That's good to hear my boy. Now in honor of Ichigo joining our Guild I can only think of one thing to do." Makarov spoke as he smiled and stood up everyone waited for what he had to say.

"LET'S PARTY!" he roared as cheers rang out from everyone present.

And with that Ichigo started his journey as a Fairy Tail Wizard with a smile on his face.

 **So what did you guys think? I really hope I nailed it! Also just so you know I did keep a lot of stuff but not too much.**

 **Now the as for the pairing I kept the story going with the paring of the original love triangle but I will be adding one more to the mix! So the pairing will be IchigoxErzaxMirajanex(One More that I've chosen) this girl will be a mystery until the story gets to her ain't I just a stinker though I will give you a hint she is clingy. Also let me know if you guys want to see some more pairs I have few more ideas.**

 _ **~Translations~:**_

 _ **Saigo no Getsuga Tensho = The Final Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer**_

 _ **Mugetsu = Moonless Sky**_

 _ **Mugen Sekai-mon = Infinite World Gate**_

 _ **Kosode = this the black top the all Shinigami wear within black. They are a basic item of Japanese dress for both men and woman. It was once worn as an undergarment, and is what most people imagine when using the much broader term Kimono.**_

 _ **Shitagi = this is the white layer you are able to see under the Kosode if you've noticed. The Shitagi was the second garment to be put on, coming second to the Fundoshi (Japan Loincloth). The Shitagi was like a short Kimono with a button with a button at the neck and a waist cord (Obi).**_

 _ **Hakama = these are the trousers that almost all Shinigami wear. These a traditional Japanese article of clothing. These trousers were actually originally used by the Chinese Imperial court in the Sui and Tang dynasties, and this style was adopted by the Japanese in the form of Hakama beginning in the Sixth century.**_

 _ **Obi = is a sash for traditional Japanese dress.**_

 **Anyways see you around Space Cowboys.**

 **. .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back with a brand new chapter! Sorry I've been gone for a while got a new job and finally got my schedule in order. Now I'd like to address is few things thanks for the support on the rewrite and I apologize for the text wall in the first chapter having read over it I realized I could have done a better job of separating the dialogue from descripted action paragraphs.**

 **Second, a few of you guessed the mystery girl right but in all honesty I kinda shot myself in the foot with the obvious hint hehe but yes it is Juvia just didn't like how Grey treats her even if he starts warming up to her not to mention given her situation when she meets Fairy Tail and how she is I kinda thought it'd be pretty funny how Ichigo would deal with her. Plus I'm actually surprised nobody and I mean nobody's made a story with Ichigo and Juvia together he could help her stop the rain it's that obvious corny wording and character connection that could easily make a decent oneshot or full story! So I am hehe!**

 **Finally, I see someone's request and I will say no… Just kidding I've kind lost interest in the story but I'm working on Return of A Hero but just trying something new so don't worry.**

 **Now on with the show!**

 **#And this is where I'd put Bleach and Fairy Tail *points to pedestal* IF OWNED THEM! But sadly I don't! T.T .#**

"Yo!" Talking

'Yo!' Thinking

" **Yo!" Old Man Zangetsu/Inner Voice**

' **Yo!' Old Man Zangetsu/Inner Voice Thinking**

" **Yo!" Hichigo/Beasts/Demons**

' **Yo' Hichigo/Beasts/Demons Thinking**

" **Getsuga Tensho!" Attacks/Spells/Kido**

 **Chapter 2: First Job, Failed Retrieval, and Cursed Island.**

 ***Fairy Tail Guild Hall (3 Weeks After Awakening)***

Ichigo was sitting along the shore line that was behind the Guild hall. He was preforming Jinzen training with Zangetsu in his mindscape considering Mira had banned him from doing anything too strenuous other than basic exercise but has allowed him to go on less combat based jobs and has earned a small fortune of jewels but still not enough to afford his own place. He had already recovered a good portion of his physical strength but his body still suffered from fatigue every now and then. He had met a learned a lot of new faces and names Cana though Ichigo's still surprised she hasn't died from alcohol poisoning, Elfman who Ichigo still can't believe is Mira's little brother, Team Shadow Gear, Loki, Macao, Wakaba, Gray, Lucy, Happy, almost fought Natsu had it not been for Mira and Makarov stopping him, and as of yesterday Laxus who had become Ichigo's least favorite person in the guild. Although having settled in the occasional Guild brawl still seemed odd for him though he got a few laughs about how some of them started over the most stupid reasons.

Along with everyone else Ichigo met Erza and who upon arrival he compared her to SoiFon smaller than him in stature and very commanding but still she seemed nice when they first talked. It shocked the guild when she asked Natsu and Gray. Happy and Natsu tried to suggest that Ichigo come along given he survived falling out of the sky. But Mira snuffed that idea out before it could be decided and upon telling Erza why she agreed and barred Ichigo from going. The events that led up after that was a train being high jacked, a battle at Oshibana Station with a dark guild, the defeat of the dark guild, the defeat of an ancient demon, the demons destruction, and finally Erza being arrested for the damages which as it turned out was only affront for the magic council to make a statement.

After being stopped from going on that little mission Ichigo has begun to push his physical training. He had been training in his inner word with Zangetsu and suspiciously his Hollow has lent a hand though every time Ichigo asked he was meet with a snarky remake about change from his bleached counterpart.

As Ichigo breathed out the words of Zangetsu echoed through his head. **"Now Ichigo try to form a physical blade again."**

As Zangetsu said that Ichigo held his hand out and concentrated on reforming Zangetsu's blade. He closed his hand gripping the newly formed handle and felt the weight in his hand. He opened his eyes and sighed.

"Damnit!" he cursed as he looked at the sword in his hand was actually the broken half of Zangetsu's sealed form. "I thought I had it!"

" **Patience Ichigo this is only the second time trying this it may be disappointing but this is actually better progress than I first anticipated you are close. Now try once more Ichigo."**

" _ **Yeah come on King get the lead out!"**_ his Inner hollow remarked.

Ichigo annoyed replied "Will you shut the hell up! Why the hell are you even helping?"

" _ **Because dumbass having you weak in this new world is quick way for all three of us to end up dead!"**_ The Bleached counterpart yelled back.

This isn't the first time Ichigo's been told this and for his Hollow to actually have a point made Ichigo feel uneasy. **"Ichigo he has a point we haven't experienced any combat in this world and we have yet to see any real powerhouses. For all we know there could be people as strong maybe even stronger than Aizen here."**

Ichigo's eyes dilated for a second as he froze he knew how true the statement could be. Ichigo holding the broken blade up in a similar stance to when he releases his Bankai spoke "Alright than let's try one more time." with a smirk as he began pumping out a massive amount of energy.

 _ ****Fairy Tail Guild Hail (Inside)****_

Mira was in the Guild going over the inventory in the Kitchen stock room. As she checked off things that needed to be restocked a massive force fell on her shoulders forcing her to her knees not being prepared for it. As she had made it back to her feet she walked out into the main hall to see everyone else struggling as well. She looked to Makarov to see him with a smirk on his face.

"It would seem he's hard at work back there." Makarov spoke as he drank his beer.

"Master this heavy pressure is from Ichigo?!" Mira spoke as she felt the weight on her growing.

Makarov nodded "Yes it amazes me how fast he's recovered having only been awake for a few weeks."

Mira nodded "It really is but I hope he isn't pushing himself again… I'm gonna go check on him." She said walking to the back door of the Guild hall.

Makarov could only drink from his cup before giggling "Hehehe it would seem our little She Devil's fallen for the Strawberry."

 _ ****Fairy Tail (Rear of Fairy Tail of Guild Hall)****_

"RAHHHHH! COME ON JUST A LITTLE MORE!" Ichigo in the center of bluish white light with wisps of black energy mixed with the bluish light. He was feeling the heavy drain on his body as he slowly started to stop his energy flow.

" **Ichigo don't hesitate it'll be taxing but you can do it!"** roared Zangetsu in his mind.

" _ **Come on King don't wimp out now or else I'm kicking your ass next time you're in here!"**_ Ichigo scowled but focused on what he was doing and forced the flow of energy to pulse out from him creating a small but still growing crater at his feet.

That is the sight that Mira walked out to see and as she did she could only marvel at the beauty the light brought as the pressure coming down finally taking effect on her making it so she couldn't move. She watched as the bluish light began to shrink and flow into the broken sword Ichigo held in his hands. As the energy shrank it began to mold around the broken sword and reforming it. As it formed the shape of a massive clever like blade the light flashed one last time before a small burst of power picked up dust.

As the dust cleared Mira saw the massive sword in Ichigo's hands. A large two toned cleaver like sword with a red leather wrapped handle the ends of the handle had a golden blade collar and pommel and from the pommel hung a short chain. Looking from the sword Mira noticed some armor like pieces decorating Ichigo's wrists and chest using an X like shape and around his neck he had white and black collar. Mira gazed upon him in amazement but gasped when he turned around and made eye contact with her. Though before he could greet her he collapsed.

As he hit the ground Mira was next to him in an instant "Ichigo!? Are you ok!?" she asked concern very evident in her voice.

"Yeah just over did it a little." He said as he sat up.

He looked back to Mira and froze when seeing the look on her face. She glared at him puffing her cheeks out and hands on her hips "Now Ichigo I told you not to push yourself to much we don't want you." She scolded him waging her finger at him like mother scolding her child.

Ichigo held his hands up in surrender "Ok, ok I sorry I worried you. Just trying to get back on my feet so I can start my new life here."

Mira sighed "I understand that Ichigo but you said yourself your energy's only now stabilizing so I'm just worried for you. Don't want you falling into a coma again." She said with a giggle.

"Yeah that would be bad wouldn't it?" Ichigo said getting back to his feet. "Hey is Natsu been to the Guild yet I wanted ask him something."

"No he hasn't come in yet. Well anyways come inside I'll make you something to eat." She said with a bright smile as she tugged him along. Ichigo just followed her back inside to an open table where she served Ichigo a plate of food before disappearing upstairs to clean.

"Master! Master!" came Mira's voice as she came to the railing of the second floor.

"Yes Mira what is it?" he asked as he drank his beer.

"One of the jobs from the second floor is missing!" Mira said as she came down the steps.

Makarov could only spit up his beer as he received the news.

"Say what? One of the S-class jobs is missing?" asked Wakaba.

"But the Jobs up there are S-class quests? Anyone know who took off with it?" asked Macao.

"Well it's either someone really strong or really stupid." Said Laki.

As the rest of the Guild talked another voice from upstairs spoke "I know. A little blue cat up here and ripped it right off the wall."

Mira looked up to Laxus "It was Happy?"

This caused to guild to assume it was Natsu before Laxus continued "That's a really serious breach in the rules. Hey gramps a stunt like that could get you kicked out of the guild am I right? Not like it matters it's not like those three losers are gonna make it back from an S-class job anyways."

Mira has gone upstairs "Laxus if you knew it was them why didn't you stop them?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh lighten up all I saw was little blue cat flying off with a paper in its mouth trying to be all sneaky how was I supposed to know it was Happy besides Natsu's not cleared for S-class I'd never dream he'd break the rule." He said with a smug grin on his face as Mira glared at him coldly. "You haven't given me that look in a while."

Makarov thought about it "Well this isn't good. So which job was it?"

"The one for lifting the curse on Galuna Island." Mira said evenly.

The whole guild gasp before Makarov yelled "Laxus go and get them at once!"

"Yeah right I have better things to do. Besides everyone in Fairy Tail's supposed to take care of themselves. Right? If they end up dead it's on them right?" he said as a massive sword flew up barely splitting a few hairs on Laxus's head before embedding itself into the wall. Mira gasped as she backed away. Laxus knocked over the chair and table "Who threw that?!" Ichigo stood up as everyone looked at him in shock.

"You really need to shut your mouth." He said as he looked up at Laxus his eyes darkening.

"You think you can throw a sword at me and get away with it newbie!?" Laxus growled as lightning began to form around him while Ichigo amped up his spiritual pressure.

"Only when it's a self-centered asshole with a big ego!" Ichigo shot back.

"ENOUGH! Both of you!" roared Makarov as he unleashed his own power stopping them both. "Fighting will not solve the issue at hand!"

"Fine than old man I'll go get them." Ichigo said.

Mira voiced her concerns "I don't think that's a good Idea Ichigo. What if something happens?"

"Then I'll take someone with me." He said still determined to go.

As he said that a hand landed on his shoulder "I'll go." Ichigo turned to see Gray before nodding.

Makarov put his hand on his chin thinking "Very well you two I'm trusting you to bring them back."

"Master I really don't think it's such a good idea to let Ichigo go he's still hasn't completed his physical therapy." Mira said concern written all over her face.

Makarov chuckled "Mira you can't keep babying Ichigo yes he is still recovering but he is also now a Fairy Tail wizard so he needs to stand on his own again so that he can stand with us all. So don't worry your strawberry will do just fine." He said jokingly.

Mira for her part blushed bright red and looked away shyly as did Ichigo while that rest of the guild gawked. Ichigo having realized the Strawberry jab "Oi! Old man I told you that's not what my name means! Tch forget come on Gray we got a Flame Brain to catch." Ichigo said walking towards the door.

Laxus watched from the railing and muttered under his breathe "This isn't over Carrot Top not by a long shot." But Laxus was interrupted by a blow to the back of the head. Everyone saw as the massive sword flew back to Ichigo's hand before he sheathed it and walked out the guild with Gray.

Mira couldn't help but worry as she watched Ichigo walk out the door. Makarov doing the same and sensing Mira's concern "It'll be alright my dear. It's as I said we can't keep babying him remember he has survived fighting monsters, a war, fighting a god like being, and has come through a cursed gateway completely intact."

Mira just nodded "I understand but I can still be worried. But for now what was that little jab about Ichigo being "My Strawberry?"" she asked in an all too sweet voice that had Makarov sweating bullets.

"Um well you see… Someone help me!" he cried as everyone choose to ignore him.

 _ ***Fiore: Port City of Hargeon, Some Time Later***_

"Wow… it seems like only yesterday we all met here for the first time." Lucy sighed out nostalgically.

"It practically was yesterday…" Natsu commented blankly.

"Lucy sounds like an old lady the way she's remembering it." Happy stated.

"Who're you callin' old?!" Lucy shouted angrily.

"Forget it let's just find a boat to get us there before I skin this cat." Lucy growled, looking off towards the harbor as he spoke.

Her words, however, her male companion to panic, mainly due to his distaste for any form of transportation. Thus, with a distressed look, Natsu began to beg for practical mercy.

"Are you crazy?! Forget the boat, I say we swim for it!" Natsu exclaimed fearfully.

 _ ****Hargeon (Docks)****_

"Galuna Island? Not even for a million Jewel. Its bad luck to even mention that name around here." The sailor replied.

"I see… well, thanks for listening." Lucy said, eliciting a friendly nod from the two men who currently sat within their boat.

So far the trio had tried many different ships and vessels that had been docked in the port, but none of them had even given the slightest hint that they would take them to their destination.

In fact, everyone had said the exact same thing. Perhaps the island was cursed, but to this point it wasn't known if that was superstition or if the island truly did have some unnatural properties. Moreover, if it did have something abnormal about it no one had told them what it was.

"Well, it looks like we're swimmin' after all." Natsu stated with a content smile.

"Aye." Happy said in agreement.

"We're not swimming Natsu!" Lucy shouted in an annoyed tone.

"But no one said they'll take us and one of them said not even pirates would go there. Ya got any better ideas?" Natsu countered, a somewhat serious look gracing his features.

"There has to be someone who will take us. I still can't believe how many people seem to be afraid when we only mention the name. Also they all gave us pretty much the same reasons for not wanting to take us." Lucy thought aloud.

"What could be so scary about this island anyway? I mean, if a message could get out of it then that means someone had to be capable of sending it, which also means that there are people who at least travel out of the island. It just… it just doesn't make any sense to me." Natsu stated.

"Well it is cursed." Lucy commented.

"Maybe so, but what the hell kind of curse is it? Whatever it is, it's clearly scary enough to rattle every ship-owner we've talked to so far." Natsu mused.

"That is a good question… Natsu, do you have any idea?" Lucy questioned, assuming that perhaps the dragon slayer knew something useful given that his guild was the one taking on the job request. It was a shot in the dark, but still worth a shot.

"Beats the heck out of me, but I…" Natsu began, only to be cut off.

"…am in a lot of trouble." Gray said from behind the trio, finishing the pink-haired wizard's sentence.

Everyone turned to face the ice make user and their second newest Fairy Tail recruit, taking on expressions of shock.

"What are you doing here?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"The master sent Ichigo and me here to stop you from going on that job Ash for brains. If ya come back now you might avoid being kicked out of the guild." Gray said, smirking as he spoke.

"S-Class quests are only supposed to be taken by S-Class wizards, which are chosen by the master himself. That's also why the second floor exists, so regular guild members can't access the quests in the first place. If you aren't S-Class and you take on one of the quests then you can get kicked out of the guild. That's why I'm here to take you back." Gray explained.

"Like hell you are! I'm going on this job whether you try to stop me or not!" Natsu stated.

"At least he's honest." Lucy though aloud, sweat dropping.

"Since it turns out that you really didn't know, that mean's Mira and the master were right. If you come back now, you'll probably get off of the hook while the rest of you get a light punishment… maybe worse for Natsu." Gray stated.

"So pack up your things we're leaving, now." Ichigo said firmly, turning to the pink-haired teen as he spoke.

"But the mission!" Natsu whined.

"Don't care you went against the Guilds rules so come quietly and don't make a scene." Ichigo said.

"You can just go back pretend like you couldn't find us." Natsu stated.

"Natsu, just think of what Erza will do when she finds out about this. She's gonna be so mad that I just…" Gray began.

The ice mage grimaced and released an involuntary shiver, which was really saying something given that his magic made him basically immune to coldness. Natsu and Lucy paled at the mention of the redheaded model of justice, especially given that she really would have a severe reaction to this.

"Just another person you don't want to piss off. Come on, we're leaving. Just let one of the S-Class wizards take care of the Galuna Island." Ichigo said.

"Sorry, did you just say Galuna Island?" A man in a nearby boat questioned.

Each looked over to see a plain looking man within a moderately sized boat, giving off an expression akin to hope. Momentarily, the group forgot about the issue at hand in favor of addressing the apparent sailor.

"Yeah, can you take us there?" Natsu asked.

Before Ichigo or Gray could even speak so as to cancel out the request of the dragon slayer, the man chose to speak, his words instantly catching the attention of each and every one of the wizards regardless of their standing on the 'stay or go' issue.

"Are you wizards? Have you come to lift the curse?" The man asked hopefully.

"Yeah." Natsu replied cheerfully, though his answer prompted his latest friend and comrade to smack him upside the head.

"No, we're going home." Ichigo corrected.

"I see… well that's very unfortunate. The people of that island are suffering horribly and they could really use the help of some powerful wizards." The man stated in a disappointed manner.

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo asked warily.

"It is far too tragic and bizarre to explain…" He replied heavily and dying hope evident in his eyes.

"See, people suffering. How can we ignore that?!" Natsu pleaded.

The orange-haired teen knew that despite the fact that he was supposed to stop and bring Team Natsu back he listened and could tell by the look in the man's eyes what he would have to do. There was no way he could ignore an entire island suffering, and he figured the master would end up understanding if and when they competed the mission. As long as none of them died, of course, but if he was there then he can at least keep these idiots from dying. Thus, releasing a sigh, he gave his final words on the issue.

"Dammit Mira's gonna kill me, but fine. We're going." Ichigo conceded.

"Yes!" Natsu cheered.

"Then get in. I will take you to the island." The man stated firmly.

"Hey wait a minute, you can't just…" Gray said.

The raven-haired teen didn't get another word out as a result of being knocked out by Natsu a moment later. He then threw Gray over his back and prepared to enter the vessel, a grin still etched on his face. His actions, however, drastically confused everyone else present, mostly due to the abruptness thereof.

"Why did you knock him out?!" Lucy squealed.

"Well we can't have him heading back to the guild because we need the head start against the next person they'd send after us." Natsu explained.

"You mean Erza?" Lucy asked fearfully, causing the dragon slayer to nod as his skin turned solid white.

"I still don't know why you're so afraid of her. She seemed nice to me a little strict but nice all the same." Ichigo commented.

Perhaps she had a few quirks and was a little rough around the edges, but at heart she was very clearly a good person who looked out for others before herself constantly. That was practically the definition of someone you didn't need to fear.

"No, always fear, never nice." Natsu uttered robotically.

The group then got on the boat as per the request of the man who had volunteered to take them to the cursed island. Shortly thereafter, they were off.

 _ ****Sea Leading Up to Galuna Island****_

Everyone had sat in awkward silence for quite some time. Their trip through the sea had, thus far, been uninhibited. However, at the moment several things serviced to create this awkward silence.

The first was that Natsu was practically jumping off of the boat due to his severe motion sickness. It was a bit of an interesting observation that he was worse on a train or in a car than on the sea, which didn't really make sense yet it appeared to be the case. Still, it was horrible either way, so it was a moot point.

Perhaps the biggest contributor to the awkward silence thus far had been Gray himself. Since they had gotten onto the ship, he had been tied up despite the slight protests of Ichigo, who believed that the raven-haired teen wasn't dumb enough to blow up the boat while they were in the middle of the ocean and even if he did Ichigo would just be able to knock him out again. However, he had been awake for some time and had done nothing but scowl and glare, obviously being unhappy with the current situation.

"We're nearing the island. The fog is a big indicator." The sailor stated.

True enough, a murky and ominous fog covered the ocean as far as the eye could see. The waters themselves were fairly smooth and easygoing, but even so it wasn't exactly calming to be surrounded by the mist.

"Okay, now I'm starting to get scared." Lucy commented.

"Look on the bright side, at least you're not tied up." Gray growled out.

"Calm down, we're nearly there so there isn't any point in protesting." The boat's owner pointed out.

"Hey look this is your fault too buddy. Why'd you even decide to take them to the stupid island?" Gray asked angrily.

"The name is Bobo, and if you must know I used to be a citizen of Galuna Island… but I had to flee… I just couldn't take it anymore." He replied.

The man took on a solemn look and paused briefly, which caused a great sense of unease to hit everyone present given that the reason was the island itself. Very clearly they were in store for something very unpleasant when they finally made landfall.

"I should warn you that tragedy befalls everyone who steps foot on the island. That is unless you're able to lift the curse." Bobo continued.

He flashed his arm a moment later, revealing it to be twisted from a human's appearance that would have been consistent with the rest of his body. It was purple and demonic, a clear foreshadowing of what they would likely witness on the island.

"Whoa, your arm… what happened to it?" Gray asked, sweating at the sight of the demonic limb.

'What the hell?' Ichigo wondered. Upon seeing the limb, he immediately felt something just off about it. He couldn't explain why, but it just gave off a different aura of energy than the rest of the sailor's body.

"Is that… the curse?" Lucy asked quietly.

The man said nothing in direct response to the question, rather he chose to ominously look out into the sea before next he spoke.

"We're almost there. That's Galuna Island." Bobo stated.

Everyone present shifted to the point the ship's owner had reference, at which time they saw a large mountainous tropical island off in the distance. Strangely enough, however, the highest peak that appeared to be at the dead center of the island gave off a strange ethereal light.

"What's that strange glow on the top of the mountain?" Lucy questioned.

'A better question… why can't I pick up anything coming from it?' Ichigo wondered. His sensory abilities were not the greatest, but he was still far and above average in that regard and this should have been able to sense the energy signature this far out. However, he just couldn't.

No answer was given to Lucy's question by the man that had gotten them so close to the shore of the island, which prompted her to look back towards where he should have been in order so that she could repeat her question. When she did so, however, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"What the hell?" Ichigo uttered, having not felt the man's presence leave. That struck him as strange, mainly because he knew magic wasn't used. In fact it actually gave off the impression that something had happened causing him to just vanish.

"Did he fall off?" Gray wondered aloud.

"It's like he disappeared into thin air." Happy stated in an awestruck tone.

"Ugggg…" Natsu groaned from the side of the boat.

"At least we're close to the island." Ichigo mused.

The boat began to rock rather heavily, a stark contrast to the previously smooth motions that had accompanied clam waters. Since this was the case a majority of those present suspected it was Natsu trying to jump off the boat.

"Natsu, your motion sickness can't be that bad. If you're gonna try to jump off at least make it so you don't rock the boat." Ichigo said.

"That's not Natsu…" Lucy trailed off warily, looking fearfully behind the boat.

"Then what caused the…" Ichigo began.

Both he and Gray turned to see a massive wave forming directly behind him. In fact it had already started to grab their vessel and force it into the air with the large amount of surging water.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Lucy shouted in a panic.

Ichigo, in response to seeing that they were about to be capsized and thrown into the ocean, grabbed the combat pass he always found necessary to carry with him and quickly decided to take action.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" Ichigo shouted urgently, as the wave was about to hit.

The wave swallowed the dinghy whole sinking it to the depts. bellow. Whether or not the Fairy Tail members were caught up in the raging waters, however, remained to be seen.

 _ **** Fairy Tail Guild hall (The Next Morning)****_

Erza Scarlet entered the guildhall with a small smile on her face, a good change from her usual scowl. Currently, everything was running smoothly, at least to her knowledge. All of the guild's affairs were in order and damage reports for the last two days were shockingly low, which likely had to do with her direct presence.

"Good morning Mira." Erza greeted as she took a seat at the bar.

"Oh, hey Erza. Going on another job?" Mira questioned, momentarily forgetting the severity of the guild's current situation in favor of a pleasant conversation.

"No, not today… I am actually looking for Ichigo right now. Do you know where he is at the moment?" Erza asked.

"Really? Why do you need to see him?" Mira asked curiously.

"I was hoping I can talk to him for a moment. I've been able to talk and learn a little about Lucy. Now I'm hoping to learn a little about Fairy's second new recruit." Erza replied with a small smile on her face.

Mira's good natured appearance changed, however, the second she thought on where Ichigo actually was. He had gone with Gray last night to go bring back Natsu, and at this point she assumed the worst case scenario, which was they were either still searching for Natsu, Lucy, and Happy, knocked out then taken with them so that they could complete the S-Class request despite the fact that it was against the rules, or they decided to help Natsu willingly which would also lead to Ichigo's demise at Mira's hands if he made it back alive.

"Well… it might be difficult for you to do that right now. You see…" Mira began.

The barmaid then informed Erza of everything that had occurred thus far and she happened to be shockingly calm throughout the entire explanation.

"By now I'm pretty sure that they're either still searching for Natsu, convinced Ichigo and Gray to go with them or knocked them out and took him with them." Mira finished.

She waited for a few seconds to see Erza's reaction, and again to her surprise the redhead said nothing. That, however, only lasted for a few seconds which was then followed up by said wizard grabbing a nearby wooden mug crushing it within the palm of her armored hand.

'Now that's what I expected… I mean, her anger issues aren't good, but still that's about what I expected.' Mira thought, sweat dropping.

"I may very well kill those idiots for doing something so foolish, Ichigo and Gray may share in their fate if they decided to go along with it. I'll deal with them when I find them, but I will take great pleasure in dragging them back her, kicking and screaming if need be." Erza stated before walking off.

"Good luck… and please don't kill them!" Mira shouted, ending on a more serious note. Her parting words seemed to fall on deaf ears, unfortunately. She just dearly hoped it was just Erza's unimaginable anger talking when she claimed that would be the case.

'No… she's more rational than that… I think.' Mira thought. Before the images of Erza randomly head butting people for information crossed her mind. Mira did the only thing she could.

Panic.

 _ ****Galuna Island (Shoreline)****_

Natsu awakened to the unfamiliar feel of beneath his body. Slowly, he picked up his upper body and began to observe his surroundings. All he could really see, however, were trees, water, and sand. At the very least he knew they were one the island.

"Natsu, are you awake?" Lucy called out from nearby.

The pink-haired wizard completely got up from the ground and turned to face the celestial mage who had opted to accompany him. She looked to be in good enough shape, which was good considering the last thing he remembered was her fearful scream.

"Yeah, I'm awake. How'd we get here anyway?" Natsu asked confusedly.

"You don't remember?" Lucy asked with a raised brow.

"Don't be too surprised. He was so out of it because of his motion sickness hell I'm surprised he's even awake right now." Gray commented.

Both Natsu and Lucy then turned to look at the raven-haired teen, taking note that he was both fine and also untied. For some reason he also had no clothing on outside of his underwear, but given that it was possible they were swept ashore by a large wave that could be overlooked, for once.

"Who untied you?" Natsu inquired.

"That's the first thing you asking me you dumbass?!" Gray roared angrily.

"Calm down you two." Lucy explained.

"Hey wait a minute where's Happy and Ichigo?" Gray added.

"Hey yeah where are they?" Natsu asked, taking note that is little furry buddy and the substitute were nowhere to be seen.

"Natsu!" Happy cried flying to the group as they were conversing.

"Hey there little buddy I'm glad you're ok." Natsu said with a small smile as as hugged his furry buddy. "You seen Ichigo?"

Happy shook his head "No I've been trying to find him but he's not on the beach or in the water."

Gray, Lucy, and Natsu looked at each other reading the serious atmosphere before Gray spoke up "Alright split up we gotta find him."

Natsu spoke up "He's fine I know it. He fell out of the freaking sky and nothing. We should explore and see if he washed up somewhere else hell he might be looking for us in the Jungle right now!"

Gray and Lucy nodded the current and direction the waves were going would have brought Ichigo to Galuna Island like them "You're right Natsu. Happy stay high so you can point him out if you see him alright?" Lucy spoke.

Happy gave a small salute and flew into the air. Gray began to pale slightly realizing something "Wait… Ah crap! I was supposed to be looking out for him Mira's gonna kill me!"

 _ ****Open Sea****_

'I feel so heavy…' thought the substitute as he drifted along with the water currents.

"… _ **Ak.. …U.."**_ he heard a voice but couldn't understand the words.

'Is someone talking to me?' he thought as his sense started to sharpen and his consciousness began to take hold again.

" _ **WAK… P…!"**_ said the was getting louder.

'Are they yelling at me?' he thought aloud as he awoke more he felt cold, tired, and wet before realization struck him like a truck.

" _ **WAKE THE HELL UP YOU DUMBASS!"**_ the person yelling was his Hollow and in an instant his eyes snapped open as he pushed himself under the water slightly with his awakening.

He began to cough as he began treading water. "What *Cough* the hell? Where am I?" looking around not seeing much and taking note that it was night time now.

" **Ichigo."** He heard another voice speaking in his head.

'Zangetsu? What the hell happened?' he asked.

" _ **You got swept out to sea and almost drowned you dumbass!"**_ he flinched at the volume his Hollow used. He thought before he panicked.

"NATSU! GRAY! HAPPY! LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" he yelled hoping for a response.

" **Ichigo you must calm down remember you can sense them you must concentrate."** He listened to the words of his Zanpaktuo. He jumped out of the water using his reiastu to stand on the air closing his eyes as reach his senses out. As he did spirit ribbons began to form as he reached out. He was beginning to worry as he was reaching the limit of how far he could sense until his arm shot out grabbing four ribbons in particular but he felt something strange he felt heat, cold, wind, and pure energies from them.

"What the hell?" he questioned as his eyes opened. He shook it off as no big deal. "Zangetsu am I strong enough to use _**Shunpo**_?" he asked.

" **Yes but you would not be able to make it there Ichigo."** As Ichigo listened he sighed.

" _ **Yo. King put on the mask."**_ His inner hollow spoke.

"Wait I can use my Hollow powers? Wait why should I listen to you?" he questioned.

" _ **Yeah it's because while we've been training in here I've been slowly exposing you the hollow based energy. You can use hollow powers to a certain point II'm giving you some control but full control you're still gonna have to beat me for that King. Now seeing as drowning is such a weak way to die so put on the mask I'm gonna show you something!"**_ he said as Ichigo thought about it.

"Fine but if this is some kind of trick I'm gonna come in there and kick your ass!" he yelled before bringing his hand to his face and with a quick swipe down his masked formed. The familiar bone white skull like appearance with razor sharp teeth gracing this new magical realm two black lines ran vertically down either side over the eyeholes as piercing golden eyes peered through.

" _ **Now unlike**_ _ **Shunpo**_ _ **this technique relies more on manipulating the body. It's more suited for combat but right now this should be good practice so get ready you're about to learn your first Hollow technique King! You better be grateful."**_ His Inner Hollow spoke as Ichigo could feel the smug grin on his face. _**"Now instead of using reiatsu the way you would to perform**_ _ **Shunpo**_ _ **. Let it flow through your body instead and one of the big things about this is that it's all about instinct so you don't need to train to initially pick this technique up but practicing with it wouldn't hurt. By now you should be feeling both a pushing and pulling force right?"**_

Ichigo did as instructed and as asked he did feel the push and pull of some force. "Yeah I feel it. It feels kinda weird."

" _ **Alright instead of fighting it just let go use your body to let the pull move you forward and use your reiastu like a knife to slice through the pushing force. What you're basically doing is ripping through the space between you and your destination that's where that static noise comes from kinda like when you rip paper. "**_ His Inner Hollow and as he did that all to familiar static noise flared as he moved forward and in an instant he was a good distance away from where he was… Being in open sea makes it hard to tell with nothing around you.

" _ **Congrats Kingy you just took your first Hollow baby step!"**_ his Hollow chuckled.

"I did? Wait I did! I can feel Natsu and the others closer now!" As he said this he felt his team's powers being used as well as a nearing power source filled with rage and stronger than the others but he knew this power. He gulped "Erza…"

"Ichigo we must hurry if the source of that power is an enemy the others may be in trouble." Came the calm voice of Zangetsu

"Forget the enemies Erza might end up killing them instead!" Ichigo said as he pushed forward slowly getting the hang of the technique a Galuna Island came into view.

 _ ****Galuna Island (Shore)****_

The Job had started off to a rocky start with Ichigo's disappearance and as the day went own Natsu's team was beginning to lose hope and a chilling fear was settling into all of their stomachs at the fact that Ichigo's missing and the last time they saw him they had all gone under water. If things weren't bad enough the team soon learned that the source of the purple glow was spell called Moon Drip being used by a man named Lyon who used to be Gray's fellow student and old friend in order to free a demon to free a demon that their teacher had sacrificed herself to seal away in the first place. After Gray confronted Lyon they had fought with Lyon being the victor while Natsu and Lucy had gone to back to the village to protect it from the Wizards in Lyon's group from killing the villagers. Team Natsu was able to protect the villagers but unfortunately the village was destroyed by the acidic jelly that Lyon's group was going to use to get rid of the villagers. Currently everyone had separated to fight. **(So far everything has gonna exactly the same as cannon so don't really feel like righting out everything you guys already know.)**

"You're such a drama queen…" Lucy commented before finally allowing her legs to give in so that she could fall to the ground and gain some rest.

The battle she had just fought had been a hard won victory. Through it all, however, she found the strength to persevere with the knowledge that her companions were fighting to win, and so she would as well.

"In death… I have failed my love…" Sherry said melodramatically.

"Yeah… you're not gonna die, so tone it down a bit…" Lucy said with a deadpanned expression. It amazed her just how strange this woman could be.

"Angelica… avenge your master…" Sherry whispered before fainting completely.

The large rat that had Lucy had thought to be out of action jumped out from the nearby forest, very clearly being far from defeated. Lucy, in response, could only stare at it with a confused and frightened expression given that she didn't expect to see the damn thing ever again.

"Wait, I thought that was one of your puppets!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Aaaaaa!" The large rat shouted as it leaped towards its prey.

The blonde-haired wizard tried with all of her strength to move her legs, but as a result of her recent fight she was unable to do so. With that in mind, she just held up her hands and braced for the inevitable impact.

'This is so gonna hurt…' Lucy thought tearfully, not exactly looking forward to the end result.

Luckily for her, in a way, the rat itself never even made within four feet of her. As the beast charged, a certain armor clad scarlet-haired woman and wielding two identical swords sliced the beast across its chest.

The oversized rodent let out a pained squeal, after which it shot off into the sands and hit the ground like a ton of bricks. It wasn't dead but it was definitely out cold.

'Looks like I got here just in time.' Erza thought as she glared down at the rat's form.

"Thanks for the save Erza! I totally owe y…" Lucy began.

Her words dead in her throat as realization hit and had already snapped Erza out of her train of thought and she remembered she some rule breakers to deal with. Erza turned to the blonde, glared at her heavily, and gave off a clear killer intent that caused the target thereof to pale and shiver out of pure fear.

"U-Umm… y-you're not h-here to help us… are you?" Lucy asked numbly.

"I most certainly am not." Erza replied in a tone that possessed a high edge.

"W-Wait! Before you get angry, you should know that the villagers are really suffering! We're helping them, and then there's a demon, and a curse, and we…" Lucy uttered frantically, trying to explain the situation.

"I don't care. I came here to bring you and the others back to the guild." Erza replied.

"But…" Lucy began.

She was cut off, or rather, stopped speaking the moment that the redhead brought up one of her swords and aimed it directly at her throat making Lucy freeze with fear.

"Let me make this easier for you to understand… you have gone against guild rules and betrayed master Makarov. You will be lucky to get out of this with your lives." Erza stated.

"Y-You wouldn't really hurt us… would you?" Lucy asked, sounding very much so unsure.

The redhead just continued to direct an ominous glare at her 'prisoner', though she did have the common courtesy to withdraw her blade given that she felt her point had been thoroughly illustrated.

"Lucy, you're okay!" Happy exclaimed cheerfully as he flew down towards the beach.

The blue-furred cat then instantly paled upon seeing the very same woman he had been so terrified of since they set foot on the island. He knew this would eventually happen, but he had hoped Erza would have taken longer to get here.

"Run away!" Happy shouted.

Erza grabbed the cat's tail effortlessly and pulled him back towards her, which she then threw him at Lucy and effectively terrified the feline to the point that he was latching onto the celestial wizard's body for dear life.

"Natsu, save me!" Happy exclaimed out of fear.

"Now… I will ask this only once. Where are Natsu, Gray, and Ichigo?" Erza asked with a tone that insured pain should the answer not be good enough.

Erza did recognize that perhaps her judgment had been a bit too hasty. She couldn't help her anger, but she did take into consideration the fact that Ichigo may very well have been brought by force given his still recovering state and given the way Mira has been treating him she really doubted he would willingly go on a job he was not allowed to do or else Mira would have his hide.

"Natsu and Gray are here on the Island but Ichigo… I… I don't know." Lucy replied.

"You don't know?" Erza growled out.

The blonde almost instantly fell to the ground out of fear, the feeling in her legs giving out as an ominous aura washed over her and the cold look that came to Erza's features. Evidently Lucy had said exactly what she did not want to hear. Being in front of such an angered, seemingly unstable and powerful female wizard, Happy and the celestial mage could only think of one thing to do.

"Natsu, save us!" The two squealed in unison, holding on to each other for dear life and closing their eyes waiting for the S-Class wizard unleashed some form of physical punishment.

"KYYYA!" they heard this quite girlish scream come from Erza along with a loud clang and a heavy thud. They peaked only to be met with the sight a set of familiar robes resting against a tree as the person wearing the robes had his head down rubbing the back it trying to easy the dull pain. While the scarlet haired woman was laid out flat on her back with a slightly dazed look and slowly forming red mark on her forehead.

Lucy studied the person taking in his clothes, the missive sword on his back, and most notable being his bright orange hair realization dawned on her but Happy beat her too it. "Ichigo! You're alive!" he squealed as he flew out of Lucy's grasp. Happy had got close enough and when he did the orange haired teen raised his head frightening both Happy and Lucy.

"Ah! Demon!" Happy yelled as he flew back behind and equally frightened Lucy.

Lucy's eye's lite with happiness as the mask faded away to reveal his face. "You're alive!" she said as she knelt down next to him before bombarding him with questions. "Where've you been? Are you Ok? What was that mask?"

Ichigo for his part was still kinda dazed but before he could answer another voice sounded off. "I see you've decided to show yourself Ichigo." He looked up and paled slightly but kept his composure as he faced Erza.

She continued "I don't know where you came from or how I didn't sense you coming but it doesn't matter you and Gray were supposed to bring Natsu, Lucy, and Happy back. But I take it you came with them willingly for that you two will also be punished when we get back. Now we need to find Natsu and Gray because we're leaving now."

Ichigo looked at her questioningly "Leaving now? Lucy did you guys complete the job already?" he asked getting a sad nod from the blonde "Than why are we leaving these people still need our help!"

Erza's gaze still as sharp as steel replied "It is not our problem. This job was not authorized by Master and there for it is not our responsibility."

The whites of Ichigo's eyes began to darken "Well if you're not gonna help these people than leave I'll do it myself." The second those words left he felt a sword pressed to his throat with Erza on the other end.

"Even now you go against the guild! Don't you get how much trouble you're in right now?! Now stop being foolish and come quietly these people are not your problem!" she said heatedly but her eyes along with Lucy and Happy who collapsed as a wave of pressure blanketed the area.

Once her eyes refocused she looked up to Ichigo and a small gasp left her lips when her eyes met not a warm brown and white but a cold sea of black and piercing yellow. The intimidating effect his eye's had coupled with the suffocating pressure had Lucy and Happy breathing heavy as fear filled their hearts. Erza kept her composure up but she wasn't faring much better this had been the first time in her life she's felt anything like this. She may not have been frozen in fear like Lucy and Happy but that didn't stop her releasing a slight tremble as she gazed into Ichigo's eyes and feeling as though he was gazing into her very soul. She jumped slightly when he reached up and grabbed her sword which seem to force more of this tremendous pressure onto her. What really unnerved her and terrified Lucy and Happy was the chilling distortion his voice took on as he spoke.

"I don't care if I get in trouble and I don't care if I get kicked out. I'm not in this for myself, I'm not in it for the money, not the fame, and I don't even care if I ever get to S-Class like Natsu. I was washed out to sea and spent at least a day or two unconscious drifting out in the open ocean so I can't say I've helped them much but that didn't stop me from coming to help them either way. The others have probably already gone through too much to just abandon these people in their time of need. If you don't give a damn than go back to Hargeon and wait for us there because whether you like it or not we are helping these people." He spoke his voice rising and his grip on Erza's blade tightened until cracks began to form. He soon let go as chips of metal from the damaged sword feel to sand below them.

Ichigo reeled his spiritual pressure back in lifting the weight from the three's shoulder. Lucy and Happy took deep breathes as they regained their strength and Erza felt a slight cold sweat on her brow before looking to the sword in her hand as it slowly fell apart. Turning away Ichigo reached his senses out and found Natsu and Gray he was knocked out of his search when Erza's voice broke through the silence.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?" Ichigo asked back.

"Why are you going so far for people you haven't even met or even know?" she asked walking up behind him.

Ichigo looked at his hand as if holding all his power in the palm of his hand before looking over his shoulder to make eye contact "I never always had these powers and when I got them I got them to protect those I care about but then it became so much more than that. It was because one of my best friends told me what it meant to have these powers. I didn't want to accept the responsibility at first but it wasn't until I was enlighten to the realization." He paused to remember when Rukia taught him what it meant to be a Shinigami.

"While I have my powers I cannot and will not stand back while I have the chance to help. I'll protect the souls of the living and the dead." He said with hardened gaze and determined smile.

Erza couldn't understand the warm feeling building in her chest as his words sunk in as she thought about this young man in front of her willing to give everything up to help these people he's never even met before. She smile lightly until something came to mind. "Protect the souls of the living and the _dead_?" she asked.

Ichigo for his part dropped the determined smile and froze slightly. He shook it off before speaking "Look I can't tell you at least not right now. When we get back to the guild. Only the Old Man and Mira know about my 'past' at the moment. So If I'm gonna tell you I don't want to repeat myself so let's find the others and finish the job first alright?"

Erza eyes seem to narrow but she sigh "Very well. I can see your resolve to help these people but this does not excuse your actions in lying to Master and coming along on this Job without authorization. And that goes for you too Lucy and Happy! So expect to be punished once we get home." She said raising her voice so they could hear her while Lucy and Happy just nodded fearfully.

Ichigo just nodded before turning to the jungle before a massive wave of fatigue washed over him "What the… hell…?" he asked before collapsing and as his vison faded he heard the voice of his Hollow.

" _ **You over did it Kingy heh…"**_ this was all he got before losing consciousness with the sounds of his guild mates calling out to him.

 **So I looked up the Sonido and I couldn't find much info because it was never really explained how it's done only what it's used for. So I kind made up my own explanation. As for Ichigo being able to use his hollow powers now I'm pretty sure you all know the truth behind Hichigo I'm processing a small form of acceptance from Ichigo but I'm in no way making Hichigo soft. The world gate has effected all three of them in some way and obviously Hichigo is more serious, Ichigo kept his powers, and but the biggest being Old Man Zangetsu has lost his connection to Yhwach. It'll be explained a little more in most likely in the next chapter or the one right after it.**

 **I've also addressed my text wall issue, I'm possibly thinking about adding one more girl to the mix, and I'm thinking about making more bleach crossovers. Maybe different universes Ichigo could have ended up in because of the Infinite World Gate… Who knows you're just gonna have to wait and find out!**

 **Anyways see you around Space Cowboys.**

 **. .**


End file.
